seanpaulfandomcom-20200213-history
Deport Them
"Deport Them" was the second single to chart internationally released by Sean Paul, and reached number 85 on Billboard's R&B Chart. It features on Paul's debut album Stage One. Song synopsis The song deals with the subject of sexually attractive women, as well as Sean's attitude to women who do not fit his aesthetic criteria. He says that if a girl is "nuh di modeling type wi nuh court dem/but if I di big beauty queen wi support dem". Equally if a girl is "nuh up to date wi deport dem" or "can't keep up wit di trends wi report them". The song, then, uses the metaphor of immigration and state control and applies them to Paul's concept of feminine beauty, seeming to imply that women who are not up to his standards should be forced to leave the country. He later extends this metaphor stating that "wi hafi tell dem one ting customary/Keep it tight just like di military", seeming to invoke the Jamaican Military's ban on recruiting homosexuals. Paul is unrepentant saying: "wi nuh sorry... Bad Man nuh sorry cuz we done hit di cherry" arguing that he is not a misogynist, for "done legendary nuff gal wife he marry". The song can be read therefore as both a love song, and as a paean. The song uses the Bookshelf Riddim. Video The video for the song is split between Sean Paul & Mr. Vegas's Hot Gal Today and Deport them, the former section featuring scantily clad young women sat around Mr. Vegas and Paul and performing pole dances. At around one minute, ten seconds into the video a character is introduced as "Peanut: Purveyor of Fine Women" ushering in the Deport Them section of the video. Peanut is accompanied with three young ladies who are introduced as "Peanut's Angels", before being introduced specifically by the nick names, "Mocha Puff", "Cappuccino" and "Cocoa Caramel Crunch". The introduction of these characters as 'fine women' appears to be ironic, as they are constantly juxtaposed with the girls originally featuring in the video, and the video closes with Peanut and his friends being led through a door marked "VIP", which is then bolted behind them. Lyrics (Verse 1) Dutty Yo!!! K. Licious (?) Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Dutty yo! Yo yo yo yo! Sean Paul a mek di whole world know (Chorus) From a gal nuh up tp date wi deport dem Can't keep up wit di trends wi report dem If I nuh di modeling type wi nuh court dem But if I di big beauty queen wi support dem(2x) Again wi nuh sorry, a dutty wuk di gal dem ina every territory But wi hafi start keep dem in a category Mandatory ala mi gal dem hafi fit dem hafi ready Can't keep up wit di trend man I left it Bad Man nuh sorry cuz we done hit di cherry Done legendary nuff gal wife he marry One ting wi hafi tell dem necessary Big up unu self if unu got it (Chorus) (Verse 2) Yo, perform honorary Wuk ina dem gal dem mek dem feel well merry Not imaginary nuf a dem a semi very - sexy Dem well wuh dutty come burry But wi hafi tell dem one ting customary Keep it tight just like di military And mek sure yuh tight extra-ordinary Three, four, five gal ina mi contrary Now maintain a hype yah Kerry (Chorus) (Verse 3) Unu listen to di words when Sean a Paul a him a chat And big-up unu self if unu deh pon di top Unu chat, unu stop, yuh get because yuh fat And dutty cup yute dem a neva want dat Dem big a, wi tell dem leave ya Cause wi nuh wana grate up wit aligata Wi talk straight a, gal haffi shape a And when dem walk pon di road dem hafi cause man headache Oh (Chorus) (Repeat first paragraph) Charts External Links *Deport Them video on Youtube Category:Sean Paul singles